The availability of content such as videos, audio files, photos, text, and/or other content over networks such as the Internet has grown at impressive rates. Many Internet and other online service providers make this type of content available to enable users to post and share such content through their services. However, various limitations exist with respect to how this vast amount of information can be effectively monitored and/or selectively displayed.
Because of the vast amount of information and different ways in which to communicate with users, it can be difficult to communicate with creators of the content. Furthermore, it may be difficult to incorporate the content into operational processes of entities that wish to use the content. For example, use of the content may require approval processes that may be difficult to manage for re-syndication or re-publication as required by law and/or terms of service of content providers. Even when a decision to use the content is made, in many instances the content may be subject to requirements that are to be satisfied prior to using the content, which may be unknown to decision makers.
These and other problems exist.